


Never let this go

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, bitter sweet, this is alotta sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>death affects people more than you realise even more so when a loved one dies in your arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let this go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingkiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/gifts).



Sun could barely react he just saw it happen the cut that was too deep across Neptune’s chest, the stumble, the fall the whimper in pain and the gasping for breath.

“Neptune! Hang on okay?” Sun shouted running towards him, he slid down next to him. “Nep you are fine Nep okay you are going to get through this.” Sun hit the emergency button on his scroll before pulling Neptune into his lap pushing back his hair and stroking it like he did when Neptune wouldn’t sleep well.

“Sun…” Neptune murmured as the blood slowly started to stain his lips.

“Shh hey shh you will be okay… You are not dying.” Sun smiled softly at him. “We are getting married in a few weeks remember you said we could have yellow frosting if the cake was blue... Like our colours.” Sun sniffled looking down at him.  “You can’t go I won’t let you go okay… You promised me.” He started to stutter.

“Love you sunshine…” Neptune’s beautiful blue eyes were fading away. Neptune knew he was dying the memories were flashing before his own eyes, his first birthday at Haven and Sun burning an attempt at a cake, Sun saying he loved him, Sun smiling, coming out to Scarlet and Sage, meeting team RWBY and JNPR, the white fang, being jealous of Blake and Sun. Sun proposing, the cake testing, the planning out the idea of a family, the idea of being grandparents. And that future was fading away because he forgot to block.

“Love you too Sea god…” Sun rest his forehead against Neptune’s. “Please I’m begging here don’t go.. Live. If you choose to live I will go… I” Sun choked on a sob. “I will go and won’t come back. Please Nep, please live. I don’t want to live within a world without you.” Sun sniffled begging the other to live.

“Can’t” Neptune whispered snuggling Sun softly. “I’m sleepy Sun…”

“I… Okay let’s cuddle…” Sun moved Neptune then himself slowly so Neptune could cuddle up against his chest rubbing his face against his shirt. Neptune took in the familiar scent closing his eyes. “I don’t want you to go Neptune. I love you too much lose you.” Sun whispered kissing Neptune’s hair softly. Sun rocked him softly trying to cope with the pain of losing someone like Neptune. There was one thing he knew and that was it does get easier because you learn to live with pain, it never goes away it just gets easier to forget and then you do.

“I will never forget you Neptune.” Sun whispered hot tears falling down his cheek holding his fiancé close. “I’ll never forget your smile your laugh, the way you hate being called a nerd. I will never forget the way you cuddle like you’re a giant five year old, or the way horror freak you out and you made me cuddle you for 3 nights after we watched one because you kept having nightmares. I’ll never forget the sparkle in your eye when you looked at me I’ll never forget you. ” Sun kept whispering things over and over again as the emergency team reached them they knew what had happened.

* * *

 

The next few days passing sun looked numb he couldn’t sleep but he couldn’t stay still be kept waiting for Neptune to turn around the corner and this would be a cruel prank but it didn’t happen. The funeral was a blur he remembered breaking down into Sage’s shirt pounding away at his chest sobbing. He wanted Neptune and he couldn’t have that.

“Come on Sun you need to sleep…” Sage whispered worried they were all worried, no one has seen sun like this he was cracked broken, lost. Sun knew a piece of himself died when Neptune did. “Come on Sun let’s get you to bed…” He picked him up slowly walking to their bed laying sun down on the cold familiar sheets that had the slight smell of Neptune on them that sun hung onto with dear life.

“I promised not to forget him” Sun whispered, cuddling into Neptune’s pillow.

“Okay Sun… I promise you that Scarlet and I won’t let you forget him” Sage stroked his hair softly. “Now sleep you need it you’re like a mindless Grimm you need to rest… I’ll be here when you wake up okay?” Sage walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

That’s when sun started to cry and let it out, he sobbed till sleep over came him. Sun knew he was dreaming there were no beaches this pretty around Mistral. He looked at the water with a small smile thinking about the fact Neptune would have been in that water within seconds of seeing that water he started to shout for Neptune to here already. Then the water started to turn red as he heard Neptune’s voice he woke with a startled look.

“Hey it’s okay sun…” Sage whispered. “I heard shouting. It’s okay you’re okay...” Sage looked at him sadly.

“It’s not okay Sage. He’s gone. It feels like my fault.” Sun mumbles into his hands curling up trying to get the blankets to swallow up around him.

Sage wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I have lost one friend I’m not losing two Sun okay?” Sage sighed. “It’s not your fault it was an accident it was not your fault. It wasn’t Neptune’s fault it was the Grimm’s fault okay?” Sage whispered sternly.

“Okay.” Sun stuttered out snuggling into sage’s chest slowly.

“Do you want me to protect you from the nightmares Sun?” Sage whispered looking worried for his friend.

“Please.” Sun whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a year since Neptune died the pain in Sun’s chest was getting easier to deal with every coming day. Today Sun sat at Neptune’s grave. “Hey Nep I miss you like crazy. I love you. I am keeping your promise. I got your symbol tattooed over my heart see.” Sun showed Neptune’s grave the blue symbol that was over his heart. “It hurt like a mother fucker but it was worth it. Your mum says I should bring flowers, but I didn’t think you would like that too much… so I went to one of the vale beaches and got some sand… it was so beautiful there. You would have loved it there. The blue water the surf it would have been a mission to get you to leave it” sun laughed softly at the thought. “I’m still having nightmares about you but they are getting better. Sage is helping with that he’s making teas and what not it’s right up his ally. You know all that herbal stuff he really lives up to the name sage huh?”

* * *

 

Scarlet was sitting at Suns table they watched Sage. “What are we going to do Sage he’s not getting better…” Scarlet sighed softly.

“He is Scar. Remember the beginning. He couldn’t sleep he had to sleep with one of us wearing one of Neptune’s shirts… well that’s stopped. He’s not lashing out he’s just taking his time to come back, though he will never come back to the sun we knew scar… that Sun died with Neptune. ”

 

* * *

 

Sun looked at Neptune’s grave and pulled out a small knife and wrote on the stone. “I love you for ever my Sea God ~ your sunshine” He stood and slowly walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> and now ill go and write really stupid fluffy stuff to make my self feel better  
> im sorry if this hurt anyone its kinder a bit of revenge...


End file.
